Meetings
by xXSaSuHiNaXx
Summary: The first time he had seen her, it was but a curious glance her way. The second time he saw her, she didn't leave much of an impression on him. And the third time? He wasn't sure what to think of her. HitsuNata, rated T just to be safe. R&R! Previous status was complete, though I've now decided to continue it!
1. Chapter 1

"Before we begin, I would like to congratulate you all for making it this far. As you all know, once you have passed your sixth year at Shin'o Academy, you are all eligible to become great Shinigami..."

Toshiro droned out the voice of the speaker, already knowing every word that would leave his mouth. He had gone through this already, though the last time he was the passing student. Now, he was standing silently and proudly up on stage as a captain and not the weak beginner shinigami he had been all those years ago.

Without the notice of the others, Toshiro scanned the crowd of students who would be under his command as of tomorrow and etched everyone he saw into his memory. He would need to at least be able to recognize each one of the freshly graduated students. They were soon to be part of his squad and he should at least be able to discern their faces from each other.

His gaze lingered on one female with long midnight blue hair that was tied in a low ponytail. His eyes focused on the headband that covered her eyes, specifically on the symbol which was carved into the metal plate in the middle of the blue fabric. His eyes subtly narrowed.

_That symbol looks familiar, _he thought.

That's when he remembered where he had seen that exact symbol carved on many other headbands like hers before. He had read a report of a newly found world filled with shinobi who possessed high levels of spiritual energy, far too much for any normal human to possess.

If he recalled correctly, the shinobi were said to be mighty fighters who could manipulate the elements and more. Nothing he had ever heard of being done without the help of a Zanpakutou. Toshiro thought for a moment, if she was from the shinobi world then she had to be exceptionally strong. He wondered what her powers were exactly. Better yet, who she was.

He didn't remember hearing about any shinobi here. From the report he got it said that once a shinobi there died, they were immediately reincarnated instead of going to Soul Society. Hollows didn't seem to ever appear there either, so they had no reason to protect it from hollows. They could only monitor the world. So why was one here?

_"Shiro-chan, guess what? Captain Aizen told me of a girl attending the academy who's actually from that Shinobi World. Can you believe that? He said that he'd never heard or even thought one of them could come to Soul Society after death and was shocked. He was actually the one to recommend her for the academy, too! Ah, she must be really strong! I really want to meet her now!"_

Ah, yes. He remembered Momo telling him about a girl from the Shinobi World who had mysteriously shown up in Soul Society and immediately taken to register for the academy. At that time he had thought the information was unimportant and dismissed it from his mind. He had thought that Momo was just telling stories again as she was prone to do. Now he knew that the rumor was true.

"Now, then. Please listen attentively as Captain Hitsugaya gives his speech."

The words pulled him out of his musings and Toshiro was forced to avert his eyes from the woman, who looked like she had yet to notice his gaze on her or was simply ignoring it. Though he wasn't too surprised, as she did have that blue headband covering her eyes from his sight, and his from her.

Toshiro nodded to the man who called him up and made his way to the center of the stage. He turned to the eager-looking soon-to-be Shinigami and cleared his throat. Taking in a breath Toshiro opened his mouth and began, "As you know, tomorrow all of you will officially hold the title of Shinigami and will be under my leadership..."

Toshiro's speech was not much longer and to his comfort he was done soon. He hated speaking like this in public. His thoughts drifted back to the girl with the long blue hair. Turquoise eyes drifted back to her form and he began his observations of her once more.

_From what I remember, she had only come to Soul Society two years ago and by her appearance she can't be more than fifteen years old, _Toshiro noted. That was still really young.

Well, even being from the Shinobi World, she was still a child. She had probably never even seen a battlefield before, despite being raised where she was. He almost pitied the girl for what she had gotten herself into. Being as gifted as she was it didn't mean that she could take on the harsh world outside. For her sake, he just hoped that she would not be too traumatized from what she would see from here on.

"...I bid you all well."

Toshiro closed his eyes in relief of finally being able to leave. He just wasn't good with things like this and that was why he tried to avoid them. He guessed that was a disadvantage that came with the role of being captain. Though he wouldn't complain.

The young captain bid the people on stage goodbye and gave a small nod to the students before heading out.

As soon as he was out the door his body relaxed. He was just glad that it was finally over. Now to get back to all that paperwork Matsumoto no doubt was too lazy to finish. With an exasperated sigh, he left for his office.

He just hoped that he'd be able to finish early and get his much wanted afternoon nap.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys, it's me again. Yeah, I know, I know. I really shouldn't be writing another story but this idea has been bugging me for a while now and it was really annoying, so I decided to just post it up. Don't worry to the readers of my other story, I will continue writing new chapters. I'm actually planning on working on the newest chapter of my fic BiOD. :D

Now to let those of you reading this AN to know something, I won't promise that I will have the next chapter out really quickly. I still have to update my other stories, so I will not favor this one. Next is that this will not be a long story like my other ones. I planned to make this only a couple of chapters long, so don't be disappointed or anything if I end it too quickly for your liking or something.

Now that that is said, I thank you for reading both this chapter and this AN. I just have a small request for you to maybe take a little time to leave me a review of what you thought of this chapter? It would be really nice to hear feedback. :)

Of course, I'll be happy that someone just read it. But feedback is nice, I'm sure all you fellow writers can agree to this.

I'll try and get the next chapter done soon!

Review

\/


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro sighed once more in exasperation. He rubbed his temples, trying to keep the oncoming headache at bay. In front of him towered an impression amount of paperwork which still needed to be done. Paperwork which should have been finished by his lieutenant.

"Damn that Matsumoto," he grumbled to himself.

Of course, as always, Matsumoto was no where to be found when the threat of having to do her own paperwork hung in the air. Unfortunately for him, that meant that he, as captain, had to do her paperwork. Most were already overdue and if he did not finish soon, he, along with the rest of his squad, would be in for a heap.

Another sigh escaped the young captain's lips. If only Matsumoto wasn't so lazy...

Deciding that he needed a break, Toshiro stood from his seat at his desk and made his way out of his office. He needed some fresh air. All of this stress over paperwork was not good for his health.

He gave the mountain of paperwork at his desk a disinterested look. Eyebrows knitted together, Toshiro slammed the door to his office hard once he was out. "Just you wait, Matsumoto. Next time you won't get away," he vowed.

Next time, he would make sure that she did her stupid paperwork instead of pushing it on him once more.

* * *

In a dark room inhabited by one Matsumoto Rangiku and a couple of other of her friends, the busty woman sneezed out of the blue.

One of the other inhabitants of the room forced his head off the floor, where he had been lying passed out after drinking a gallon of sake, looked up at the woman. "Something wrong?" he asked, his voice slurred from drinking.

Matsumoto gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, nothing! Nothing at all," she replied hastily, waving a hand in front of her.

The man eyed her for a moment, his gaze suspicious, before he shrugged and let his head drop back onto the floor. "Ow," he let out, the action giving his a gigantic headache.

Matsumoto gave another nervous laugh. _I better not let Captain find me. _She just knew that he was pissed off at her. Again.

* * *

Toshiro took in a breath, feeling his muscles relax. It was good to be out of the office. If only he could stay out of the office.

The rapid stamping of feet alerted Toshiro to another's presence making its way quickly towards him. He turned his head to look at the person who dared to interrupt him, only to barely have time to sidestep the person as he came running at him.

The girl slid to a stop not even a meter away and tripped, falling forward with a loud thud onto the wooden floor. "Ow," she muttered, her voice soft and weak.

Toshiro threw the girl a look. He wasn't sure whether she had purposely tried to ram into him or had tried, and terribly failed, to dodge him when she noticed him there. Either way, he was not impressed with this girl.

The girl, a few inches taller than himself, stood slowly and rubbed her head. Her long blue hair, which was braided, fell from its position on her shoulder to her back. When she turned, the headband he had not noticed on her showed itself to him, the metal plate with the symbol of the leaf glinting in the light.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow in question, this was the genius girl who graduated Shin'o Academy in just two years? He could not see it.

"Uh, I-I'm so sorry!" the girl yelled apologetically, scurrying to get up on her feet.

His eyebrow twitched, watching as she tripped on her hakamas and fell once more to the floor. This just could not be the genius girl he had heard about.

The girl tried once more, with this time succeeding. She stood hastily and bowed low to the waist to him, muttering another apology so soft, he had to strain his ears to hear it. "P-please forgive me, Captain. I-I was not paying attention to where I was going and-"

"Enough," he ordered, raising a hand to silence her. Only to realize that she could not see it.

"Uh, h... hai," she muttered and raised herself straight.

Toshiro felt like sighing once more. This day was turning out to be oh-so-lovely now, wasn't it? "What were you doing to make you rush as you did?"

"Oh, uh..." The girl took a nervous step back. She ducked her head, so that her bangs hid her eyes, or rather the headband since he couldn't even see them, and turned her head sheepishly so her face faced the wall to her right.

"Yes?"

"W-well... I was just... I-I mean..."

Toshiro sighed and shook his head, feeling his headache coming back full force. "Nevermind," he told her. Right now he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was go back to the office, which was shocking in of itself. He never liked the idea of going to his office to just finish paperwork. She was just that grating to his nerves, as harsh as that sounded. As of right now, he wouldn't be able to put up with her. Maybe when he was less frustrated, but not now.

"You may go now," he ordered.

She gave a nod and bowed once more, before scurrying away from him.

He watched her go until she turned a corridor, where he could no longer see her. With a groan, he headed back to his office. This day was really something.

* * *

**AN: **So, here's chapter 2. Not really what you guys expected, was it? Yeah, Toshiro doesn't like Hinata right off the bat. If anything, right now he finds her annoying and weak. But don't worry, that will soon change. Though it doesn't mean that they'll love each other right off the bat. For those of you who have read my other stories, you'll know that I don't like stories that have the main couple love each other as soon as they see each other much, so this will not be like it. Sorry for all of those that I have just disappointed.

Anyway, please review! I'd like to know what you guys think of this story so far!

Review

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro looked through the small crowd in front of him, which all consisted of his squad members. They were to go on a patrol mission to the living world to help the newbies get better accustomed with the living world and, if they ran into any, fighting hollows. Since he was captain of the squad, he was required to go, just as his lieutenant, who was standing at his side.

Toshiro coughed into his hand to get the attention of squad. A tick appeared on his head when only a few heard and turned to attention. He reigned in his anger at the blatant disrespect shown to him and closed his eyes. He tried once more, only for the same thing to happen again.

At his side, his lieutenant giggled in amusement. She brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly, effectively gaining the attention of all the shinigami.

They stood at attention and awaited for orders.

Toshiro bit back a growl at the obvious difference of treatment between him and Matsumoto. He decided later on that a punishment was in order to them. He wouldn't allow such disrespect.

He coughed once more to clear his throat. "If you are all ready we'll be heading out into the living world. As soon as you are there, split into your respective groups which you were assigned to. Anyone who does not follow direction will be severely punished. This may be just a practice run in the living world, but know that danger can quickly arise," he warned them.

Making sure that all the squad members had processed the information, he continued on; "Now we'll be stepping into the human world. Remember what you've been told and you'll do fine. Let's go!"

He turned along with his lieutenant and they raced towards the senkaimon, leading his squad through. Once on the other side, he and Matsumoto split, with her going to supervise the east flank and him the west. He stopped upon a large white poll and crouched, watching as his squad spread out in groups of four. As per orders, he was not allowed to interfere unless needed. Meaning he couldn't join in until a hollow appeared. It was a way for his squad to adjust quicker.

Toshiro stood and jumped to a nearby roof, where he settled himself down on the floor of the roof. This would be a long day for him, he knew. Although hollows rarely appeared at this area, he made sure not to let his guard down.

He didn't want to be caught off guard.

It wasn't long before some of the squads in his area came running to him, reporting what they had gathered. He nodded at the information before shooing them off once more to continue in their observations.

Toshiro tensed as suddenly, a strong spirit pressure appeared behind him. It didn't belong to anyone he knew and was way too malicious to be any shinigami, which meant one thing.

Hollow.

Not a second later his pager went off and the silverette stood and twirled, pulling out his sword from its scabbard and slicing at the hand which had tried grabbing him. He jumped back onto a different building as the hollow screamed in agony, the blood from the stump flowing in thick waves to the ground.

The hollow, a cross between a moose and a bear, wreathed in pain, clutching at its stump of an arm. "Damn you, Shinigami!" it cursed, before dashing off at Toshiro.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes as the hollow approached and met it half-way, slicing diagonally at the beast and effectively killing it. He relaxed a little once it disintegrated and looked around the area for anymore signs of hollows, only to come up blank. That meant that it was the only hollow that had appeared.

Good.

The silverette sheathed his sword and jumped back to the building he had been sitting on. He took a seat at the spot he sat last at and pulled out his cellphone, in which he proceeded to type in a message.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" called an unfamiliar voice.

Toshiro stopped amidst his texting and turned to the voice. Two of his squad members ran towards him leisurely. He briefly glanced back at his phone before shutting it and standing up, calmly awaiting for the two males to report.

"Report," Toshiro ordered once they were beside him.

The two straightened and saluted him, before the one on the left began to speak; "We sensed a hollow in this area and have come to help exterminate it."

"Is that so?" Toshiro said.

The other male looked around when he noted that there was no hollow. "I see you've already disposed of the hollow." He turned back to Toshiro and gave a small bow of his head. "It looks like we were not needed here. Our apologies captain, we'll be going back to our post now."

The silverette nodded at the two and ushered them away with a look. He turned and pulled out his cellphone once more, checking to see whether his message was still there. He sighed softly when it was and began once more typing. He'd need to report back to the Head Captain soon, as well as check up on Matsumoto and her group.

He stopped when he noticed that the two squad members had yet to leave. Turning, he raised an eyebrow in question. "What's wrong you two? Why are you still here?"

The two shared a look with each other, before looking back at the captain. It was the one on the right to speak; "Captain Hitsugaya, do you think you can forgive us for our actions?"

Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What actions? "What are you two talking abou-"

His eyes widened as a blade pierced through his stomach and he coughed out some blood. The blade's owner smirked in satisfaction, before twisting the blade which earned a grunt from the captain.

Toshiro backed away as he dropped his phone and his hand shot to the hilt of his sword, intent on fighting back against the two. But before he could, the second squad member quickly performed a kido to stop him.

"**Bakudo #9: Geki!**" the man quickly drew the symbol in the air, yelling the name as his body glowed red.

Toshiro's hand halted as he was paralyzed. He seethed, glaring at the two. "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

The one on the right smirked viciously and lifted his sword. "You see Captain," he began, "I just don't like you. Now die!"

He charged at the captain, his blood-stained sword glinting in the sun's light as he lifted it to his side. With a graceful swing, he lashed at the captain, only to be stopped in mid-air.

"**Bakudō #63: ****Sajō Sabaku!"**

A long, thick rope made of energy shot at the attacking man and wound around his torso, binding him. With a strong pull from the kido's owner, he flew at his comrade, knocking him out and disabling the kido holding the captain, who had looked ready to escape and strike the man down. The two grunted in pain and quickly got up as soon as the kido was off of them, and glared behind them at their offender.

"Dammit, we just about had him!" the right one yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" the other questioned.

Toshiro blinked at the figure standing not too far from the two, hand still outstretched from the spell. There, in all her glory, stood Hinata Hyuga, hair tied into a thick braid and headband still covering her eyes. Briefly, the captain wondered how she could see in it, though forced the thought away.

"Thanks for the help," Toshiro told her, "I can handle it from here."

Suddenly, the silverette fell to one knee, clutching his stomach where he had been stabbed. His body trembled at the pain racking his body. It was much more than he should be experiencing.

The male that stabbed him smirked at his fallen form. "I knew I wouldn't be able to beat a captain on my own, so I had smeared a poison on my blade to increase the pain from any injuries I may have dealt you by ten times. You're no doubt too much in pain right now to even stand up," he told him.

Toshiro spat out blood from his mouth and glared at the two. He was foolish to have let his guard down even around his men. He hadn't thought that there was someone here who wanted to kill him. If he only had known...

"Now then, to deal with you," the man who stabbed Toshiro said, turning to the girl. "But before we do that, I think it's only polite to tell you the name of your killers. I'm Majitani Seiryu."

"I'm Joe Matatani, it'll be a pleasure to kill you," the other spoke.

And together, they shouted, "Now die!"

The two charged at the girl and Toshiro wished he could help her, though his wound would not let him. He growled in anger and opened his mouth to yell for her to run, only to have his eyes widen when he saw her draw her sword and felt her spiritual energy spike at that moment.

**"Bathe in the Enemy's Blood, Hiei!" **she shouted, calling forth her Zanpakuto.

A strong gust of wind sprang forth from Hinata as her dark blue energy engulfed her, masking person her from their eyes. As soon as her energy appeared it disappeared as well, leaving the girl standing in its place with the same-looking Zanpakuto clutched in her arms. Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed when he spotted no change in her or the Zanpakuto. Had she really released her Zanpakuto?

"Ha!" Joe laughed mockingly, pointing at Hinata's sword, "Was that a release? All you did was release a little of your energy! You're still weak!"

"You must have your release of energy confused with your release of Zanpakuto. Pathetic," Majitani sneered.

Hinata didn't reply back, making Toshiro wonder what was going through her head. She smirked finally and pointed her sword at them threateningly, challenging them.

The two didn't like this.

They charged at her with a battle cry and swiped their swords at her, effectively slicing her to pieces. Blood sprang forth from her body and Toshiro winced, feeling guilty at having her get involved in this and killed.

The two laughed derisively. "That's what you get for challenging us."

Suddenly, her sliced body dispersed into the air, leaving nothing behind. What they had thought was blood disappeared as well, leaving behind not even a trace. Toshiro gasped in shock when blood burst from their bodies, falling to the ground with a loud _splat! _They cried in pain and fell to the ground, their swords dropping beside them as they wreathed in pain.

Hinata appeared not a second later in front of Toshiro and sheathed her sword, before kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright, Captain?" she asked in a soft voice, ignoring the screams of agony behind her.

Toshiro blinked in astonishment, unable to answer. Finally, he opened his mouth to say, "What about those two? They-"

"They were being controlled by a hollow," Hinata interrupted him, despite knowing that she was being disrespectful. She smiled, though he knew it was not out of happiness, and turned behind her. "Unfortunately, they're already dead. The hollow had killed them as soon as it took control."

"Hollow...? What about the hollow?" Toshiro questioned, inwardly feeling stupid of himself to have let his guard down.

"It's inside them. The screams aren't coming from them, but the hollows. Now that I've killed their bodies, the hollows should have died too," she explained.

He eyed the girl in front of him suspiciously, still remembering how he had been deceived by the hollow inside the two's bodies. "How do you know this?" he finally asked the question plaguing his mind.

She only smiled secretively. "I can _see,_" she said cryptically.

He raised an eyebrow in question, silently demanding her to elaborate further, only for her to shake her head. He frowned at the disrespect she was showing him, but decided to excuse it this one time.

"Why hadn't my pager gone off, though," he mused, pulling out his cellphone.

"The two's spiritual pressure was masking them from us. Unless you had eyes that could see inside the bodies, you wouldn't be able to tell. That was one of its abilities; to use their victim's energy to mask themselves. It's why they've been able to go undetected for so long and have killed so many Shinigami already," Hinata answered.

"But how...?"

"I had been specifically asked by the Head Captain to search the area for the two hollows before we came to the living world. He knew that they would appear with such a large amount of Shinigami in the area and had said that with my eyes, I should be able to discern them. It was a special mission I was given," Hinata said.

She laughed sheepishly and looked away from him. "I actually wasn't supposed to tell you all of that," she confessed.

Her eyes...? Wait a minute! This whole practice patrol for the new Shinigami was actually a ploy to get the two hollows to show themselves! He had been wondering why the sudden need to let the new shinigami out for practice in the living world, and now he knew. Head Captain was just using them. Why hadn't he found out sooner? It was obvious that something was up, considering how a mission like this wasn't normal. He should have known something was wrong.

Now he just felt stupid.

"So, Captain Hitsugaya... Is it okay if I check your wound? I may not be very good at healing kido, but I think I can help you out," she said.

Toshiro blinked as he remembered about the wound. He winced at the pain; now that he was paying attention to it again, he could feel just how bad it hurt, and more. He nodded to her and dropped his hands to his side, allowing her to see the wound.

She frowned thoughtfully as she checked the wound, or at least he thought she was checking it. She had that headband over her eyes so he couldn't tell. Which the question still stands: how could she see with it? By her earlier words, he got that she was not blind, yet she could walk around perfectly and even _see _the enemy.

She was strange.

"Hold on a second, I'm gonna try something. It's a little different from healing kido, but it should work the same," she told him.

He nodded and waited for what she was going to do. She moved her hands to each other and made handsigns, before stopping when a sickly green glow surrounded her right hand. He had no doubt it was her energy, though it felt a little different from what he knew to be spiritual energy. Maybe it was something else?

Hinata pressed her hands to his wound and allowed her energy to seep into it, mending the wound in rapid speed. It took a total of five minutes before she was finished. She gave a sigh of relief and leaned back, allowing Toshiro to take a look at his now healed stomach.

He pressed a hand lightly to his stomach, prodding it a little in an attempt to find the wound he had had, only to come up with nothing. It was really gone. He looked up at her with astonished eyes. "Thank you, Hyuga," he said after a moment.

He was still surprised that this weak-looking girl who had tripped over her own pant legs could do this much. He had thought of her as nothing but weak. And now? Now he knew that she was anything but that. She had taken out those two without breaking a sweat and had still been able to heal his wound easily. From what he got, she could easily make seventh seat on his squad. To think she was so strong.

"Well," Hinata began, standing up. "I'll go take a look at those two," she gestured to the two dead Shinigami with her head, before standing up and walking to them.

...only to trip on her hakamas and fall flat on her face.

"Ow..." she mumbled, pushing herself up and rubbing her face gingerly.

Toshiro sweat-dropped; maybe he had spoken a little too soon.

* * *

**AN: **So, here's the third and final chapter of Meetings. It's a little longer than the last two, so I hope you guys enjoy. I haven't checked over it yet, meaning that mistakes are just littered all over the chapter. I apologize for that. Anyway, I have a question for all of you, which I'm hoping I'll get a reply back.

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: **Would you guys like me to continue with this story?

You see, the reason I'm asking this question is because I had originally planned for it to only be a three-shot. But after some thought, I'm wondering if I should maybe continue further with this story. Of course, I'd have to plan something for the end. So please review me your answer. If I get 5 reviews telling me to continue, I'll put it on my 'probably' list. If I get 10 reviews, I will continue this for sure.

This might seem a little harsh or unfair to you guys, but I need to know that there are actually people here who enjoy reading this story. I wrote it at first for fun, so now that it's done I don't really have a reason to continue. So give me a reason by telling me to do so.

Until I decide, the status for this story will be 'Complete' for now.

Or maybe forever.

That really depends on you.

Well, ja ne!


	4. Important AN

**AN: **Hey guys, it's me Hina! You remember how in chapter 3 I said that if I get 5 reviews telling me to continue, that I'd consider it? And that if I get 10 that I'll definitely continue? Well I got (surprisingly) a lot of reviews asking for me to continue. If I remember correctly, there were about fourteen people who asked for me to continue, with some of them asking twice. That just made me so happy, as I didn't expect to get so many reviews. :D You guys are just amazing!

Anyway, as I'm sure you guys have already guessed, I will be continuing this story. How could I not? A lot of you guys requested it and now I honestly want to continue. I just can't say no to all those reviewers, as well as all readers, though mostly reviewers (I just love reviews!). I know, shameful, right? Yeah...

Back to business, I'd like to say that although I'm going to continue this story, I still have not yet come up with a good ending, or even when to end it. I haven't read the Thousand Year Blood War arc, so until I have, it's not guaranteed that I'll be going that far. I know almost for sure, though, that the Arrancar arc will be in this story, so look out. Now, I have come up with a few ideas, which I find quite interesting and would like to use, and I've got a hazy idea of what's going to happen in this, so with those things in mind I'm gonna start writing the next chapter.

Now a little advanced warning, this story might not make sense at times. While I do have some ideas for this story, that doesn't mean I have everything planned. If you know me, or have read some of my other fics, you'll know that I don't plan out much (with Better is One Day being a small exception). I usually just get a vague idea of what I want and from that allow my fingers to type the story. That being said, do not be surprised if you find a lot of mistakes or weird and crazy moments in this story.

Now that I have said almost everything I need to, there is only one thing you readers should know. Well, two... The first is, this will probably not have regular updates, meaning they'll be sporadic. I still have my other fics to update as well as school and life to focus on, so I'm sure you can guess how hard it'll be to update this regularly. Next thing I want to say is that I'm going to be putting Hinata's pov into this story. I'm not used to doing Toshiro's pov - it's actually my first time - so it's a little hard. Plus, I used to using Hinata's pov and I find it a little easier for me. So I'm going to aim on having even amounts of both, so you readers can know what's going on with the two of them.

Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to be just in their pov. I'm probably gonna add the others' too, like maybe Aizen's or Ichigo's or something. That way you'll know how they see the situations their in. It'll be interesting! :D

Well, that's all I got to say, or I think it is. If I find that I've left something out, I'll just put up another AN before the chapter or I'll put in either on the beginning or end of the next chapter. This story will now be set as 'incomplete', as it's a positive that I'm continuing it. :)

That's all for now! Until next time!


End file.
